Delta Force Go
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: On one lazy day, a group of Tokiwadai girls decide to try and pick a fight with the Delta Force.  How will the three respond?
1. Chapter 1

This is something I couldn't help myself with. I've had it in my heaad for awhile now. What if the Delta Force (Touma, Aogami and Tsuchimikado) got serious? I didn't want to use the magic side, or get it too blown in proportion, so this simple two shot was born.

* * *

"Haaaa," Kamijou Touma sighed.

This first year high school boy was taking his day off to relax; he, Aogami Pierce, a tall blue haired boy with pierced ears, and Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a blond boy with a penchant for wearing loose chain necklaces were all together.

However; "I'm bored," a feeble Aogami grumbled lifelessly.

"Arcade?" Tsuchimikado suggested, equally drained of energy.

"No," Aogami replied. "Wanna go to the school grounds? I heard that the girl's basketball team is practicing."

"Nah. Besides, you just want to find a chance to talk to Suhana-san," Touma shot the idea down.

"Yeah," Aogami shrugged in response, not too disappointed that his idea had been shot down.

"Want to go take a look at the newest manga?" Touma added.

"Not really," Tsuchimikado was the one to answer.

As one, all three boys sighed.

In truth, they were just suggesting things as they came to them; not even they had more than a passing interest in what idea's they were giving on what they wanted to do today.

Right now, it was a bright Sunday morning, nearing noon. This would most likely be the last warm day before it got too cold to hang around outside.

They had found a clear area of the park; it was both quiet and peaceful, with only a single bench overlooking what was quickly becoming the boy's favourite view of Academy City.

From where they were, Academy City shone in the sunlight, a view that didn't get any worse in the night, when the City illuminated itself.

Touma was sitting on the bench, his head lolling back and his body completely relaxed. Aogami was laying face up on the soft grass in front and to the right of him Touma his eyes closed, as usual. Tsuchimikado was to Touma's left, sitting facing them with his back against a tree.

It was as though this trio, named the Delta Force by their classmates, a testament to both their energetic attitude and their idiocy, and a name they bore with pride, had had the life drained right out of them.

It was in this sorry state that they were approached.

Ten girls in all, every single one of them Middle school Ojou-sama's wearing the Tokiwadai winter uniform with their chests held high, a mistake that Aogami didn't even have the energy to capitalise on.

"Oh dear," the lead girl sigh, shaking her head from left to right slowly, causing her long dark hair to follow its movements. "It appears that some lowly boys have invaded our picnic spot."

Not one boy turned to regard the intruders; Aogami and Tsuchimikado exchanged glances, but Touma hadn't even raised his head to look forward.

At this blatant lack of acknowledgement, the girl frowned deeply. "If you would be so kind as to leave, we would most appreciate it," the girl smirked.

"There's plenty of room," Touma told them bluntly.

"You are mistaken; how could there ever be enough room for you with us here." Was the girl's increasingly terse response.

The other girls were strangely silent, and had been the whole time, simply watching the exchange.

Finally, Aogami was the first to regard the girls, giving them a brief once over. At any other time, he would be ecstatic and enthusiastic as he looked them over, paying special attention to everything about them from their height to their weight, to their bust, and even what they were wearing right.

Right now though, his energy was so low that even giving the younger girls a once over was turning out to be more effort than it was worth.

There were two second years and the other eight were first year students. The only one with a decent bust was a first year girl with her brown hair in a tight ponytail. The rest ranged from washboard flat to A-cup.

The girl who had been speaking was one of the second years, and had long dark hair flowing freely, pale skin and brown eyes; noting special, even to Aogami.

He much preferred the ponytailed girl, or perhaps the one directly to her right, who may have been washboard flat, but had shocking blue eyes.

Well, it wasn't like size mattered to Aogami anyway.

"Are you listening?" the Tokiwadai girl continued to talk, her voice now shaking in barely restrained anger.

"You're right," Aogami let out. "With you here, there is no way we could fit. The other girls can stay though."

"Ar-Are you calling me fat?"

"Don't worry. Chubby girls are good too."

"Ch-Chubby?"

"Either stay or go," Tsuchimikado let out. "But we can't be bothered leaving."

"Don't you know who I am? I am Motaki Ruri of the Motaki family, and I order you to-"

"We don't care," Touma stated, the loudest any of the three boys had been all day.

"How dare a bunch of delinquents like you ignore my words; you nothing but trashy bullies who-"

"Funny, I thought you were the bully. Coming all the way over here just to try and push us around."

"We are here for a picnic, not-"

"Then where is it?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Where is what?"

"The picnic basket, and the blankets, and the drinks. You'll get grass stains if you're not careful; I wonder what you're classmates will think you were up too?" Tsuchimikado quipped, causing Aogami to chuckle and Touma to grin, not that anyone noticed. He still hadn't looked at the girls.

"Silence!" Ruri exploded. "I will not have a bunch of ruffians speak to me in that way." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the blue haired boy. "I've heard of you, all of you," she swept her eyes to each of them, before turning back to look down on Aogami again. "Aogami Pierce, a degenerate Otaku who lusts after unsuspecting women. A dangerous man who attacked my dear friend Bo-chan," she gestured to a first year on her left, one with brown eyes and hair done in pigtails down her back.

"Hey, I would nev-" Aogami began, but was steamrolled over.

"Truly a dangerous man; the type that'll never find a lover, and will either spend the rest of his days alone or in prison. Tsuchimikado Motoharu," she turned to her next target, "a disgusting man with a disgusting interest in his younger sister. What would she o if she knew, I wonder? Most likely break all ties with you, we could only hope. And if she doesn't, well, she works at our school quite often; I'm sure we can talk to her."

By now, both Aogami and Tsuchimikado were openly glaring at the girl, who seemed to have regained her calm.

"And finally, we have Kamijou Touma, a skirt chasing, lazy, incompetent, and above all pretentious boy who dares to appear before Misaka-Onee-sama."

"Huh?" the three boys were confused. How did Misaka get involved in this?

"Geez Kami-yan, if this is because of one of your girls…" Aogami said playfully.

"Well, if its Kami-yan, there's always going to be trouble," Tsuchimikado agreed.

Both boys rose slowly, glaring at the girls.

"I may have a broad range of interests, but I would never attack a girl like that," Aogami growled.

"I don't take kindly to those who threaten my sister," Tsuchimikado warned, cracking his knuckles.

However, when Touma stood up, he turned his back to the girls. "Let's go."

"What, why?" Aogami spluttered.

"For a little thing like Misaka, its not worth it."

"How dare you!" Ruri yelled. "Surround them!" she ordered. Slowly and slightly reluctantly, the other girls obeyed.

"Hold it! This Judgement!" a semi-familiar voice cried.

Appearing out of thin air in the middle of the circle made up of Tokiwadai students, another student appeared. However, this one was familiar to Touma, her reddish twin-tails and short stature familiar to him.

"Shirai-san!" Touma greeted.

With all this excitement, the Delta Trio's energy levels were rising.

Shirai Kuroko, member of Judgement, sniffed. "Oh, its you. What kind of trouble are you up to now?"

"Oi, we weren't doing anything. These girls just started trying to push us around."

"A likely story," Kuroko rolled her eyes.

"It's not true!" Ruri yelled, a tear in her eye. They tried to hurt my dear friend, but we stepped into help just in time. We were about to subdue them and report them to Judgement."

"Motaki-san, please don't lie," Shirai told her bluntly.

"Wha?"

Shirai sniffed. "I wasn't born yesterday; I can see it in your eyes. You're lying."

Motaki just glared, immediately changing tactics. "Stay out of it Shirai-san. I'm challenging Kamijou to a duel."

"Wha, a duel? You can't be serious?" Kuroko asked.

"Oi,oi, why should I have to fight a du-" Touma was cut off as Aogami grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, allowing Tsuchimikado to take centre stage.

"Let's make it interesting; shall we bet on it?"

"What did you have in mind?" Motaki smirked.

"Three on three. If you win, Touma will stay away from Misaka forever, and we'll never bother you again."

"Sounds great. I agree."

Tsuchimikado smirked, causing his sunglasses to glint. "Excellent. So if you lose, you and all those girls have to do whatever we say for a week."

"Wha? I never agreed to that!"

"I'm afraid you did," a much deeper female voice rumbled.

Instantly, all the Tokiwadai students stiffened. Slowly all fourteen people turned to face the origin of the voice.

There was a tall woman there, wearing a blue jacket and skirt, with a white shirt on underneath.

Her glasses glinted as she looked down on the ten girls.

"D-D-Dorm Mother," they stuttered. "H-How-"

"How long have I been here? From the very beginning. Quite frankly, I'm ashamed to have you in my Dorms. Now, considering you were the one to propose this duel, you will follow through with it. You have already accepted the conditions; its your own fault for not listening fully."

"Bu-bu-"

"The contest will be tomorrow in Tokiwadai; it will be a good learning experience. I assume it will be a battle?"

"Yes," the blond boy nodded.

"So violent," the Dorm Manager shook her head. "No matter. Understand this," she turned back to her charges. "If you win, I will decide your punishment. If you lose, they will. Shirai-san," she turned to the Judgement member. "You will act as referee, and in the event the Motaki-san and her party lose, you will decide how far these boys can go in bossing the girls around. Is all of that clear?"

"Crystal," Aogami smiled.

Touma looked to each interested party; his own friends anger and eagerness, Kuroko's confusion, Motaki's fear and the Dorm Manager's fury.

He had been hoping for a lazy day with his friends, Index with Himegami and out of his hair.

Instead he got this. Sure, he could understand his friend's feelings, but he didn't want to fight, not unless they tried to hurt his friends. Now, there didn't seem to be a choice. There was only one thing to say. "Fuko da."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that the three boys aren't exactly in character, but this is more or less intentional. They are having one of those days were you have no enegy or drive, not even to avoid a fight. Oh, and yes, Aogami will have an ability in this. I've already decided what. You should know though, I'll never use the same power for that guy twice.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumours. Wherever you go, there will always be rumours. They travel by word of mouth, and usually inflate with each telling as the information passes along one person to the next.

And so there was a great deal of astonishment when one of the interested parties was asked "Is it true a boy is fighting you for the right to date Misaka?" Saten Rukio demanded of one Shirai Kuroko.

"What!" Kuroko demanded, jumping out of her seat in shock. Right now, they were in Judgement office, Branch 177. "Where did you ever hear something so absurd?"

"Urm, the internet," Saten admitted weakly.

"See, I told you," Uiharu scolded her friend as she trailed behind the girl.

"I thought it was a little strange too!" Saten tried to defend herself. "But then I thought; if it's Shirai-san and Misaka-san…"

"Saten-san!" Uiharu Kazari yelled in response, trying to scold her friend.

Both girls were the same age as Kuroko, and were in their first year of middle school. Both had black hair, but that is more or less where the similarities ended.

Saten's hair was long, she was rather tall for her age, and was almost always smiling. Uiharu had short hair with a very flowery headband, was much smaller in comparison to her friend, as well as much more introverted.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Saten tried to laugh it off.

"It's fine. Really, when it comes to that man, I'd be perfectly willing to fight him off," Kuroko admitted.

"That man?" Saten asked.

Kuroko sniffed. "While the rumour that_ I'll_ be fighting is false, there is a battle taking place to do with Onee-sama."

"What? Where? Tell me about it," Saten begged. Beside her, Uiharu looked on in interest.

"Yes, well, some Tokiwadai girls have picked a fight with that man and two of his friends. I believe they call themselves the Delta Force," Kuroko shook her head in amusement. "If they lose, the girls have to do anything the bys say for a week. If the boys lose, that man must stay away from Onee-sama. It's win-win for me," Kuroko admitted.

"Wait. Did you just say the Delta Force?" Saten asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well yes, I believe that is what they call themselves," Kuroko responded, confused with her friends behaviour.

"Just to make sure; one has blue hair and always has his eyes closed; one has blond hair and is always wearing his sunglasses; the last one, and their leader, has spiky black hair and always goes around helping people. Is that who you are talking about? Is it?" Saten pressed excitedly.

"I suppose…"

"Whooooooooooooop! Can I watch? Can I?" Saten begged.

"Wha, why are you so excited?" Uiharu asked, while Kuroko just tried to back away form the crazy woman.

"Haven'tyou heard of the Delta Force?"

Both girls mutely shook their heads, looking on at their friend in a mixture of confusion and fear. "Who are they?" Uiharu asked.

"They're three Level 0's who became kinda famous. Usually, they just play around like a bunch of idiots, but from what I've heard, they're crazy powerful. But, but, from what I hear, they hardly ever work together, and when they do, it's only ever in pairs. Apparently the last time they fought as a group of three was a few years ago, and they utterly demolished 30 thugs who were picking on a single girl! Ahh," Saten sighed in amazement, "they're soooo cool!"

"R-Really?" Uiharu was shocked.

"I don't believe it," Kuroko denied. However, there was that niggling doubt. Didn't that guy save her on that day?

"Its true!" Saten insisted. "The blond one, they call him The Sergeant, whatever that means. Well, he is always disappearing, but it seems he's been spotted doing al these crazy things like shutting down Drug cartels and illegal weapon imports."

"Bah," Kuroko waved it off, "if that were true, Judgement would have known about it."

Saten pouted. "Anyway, the blue haired guy, who hides his identity under his distinctive hair, almost never gets serious and spends almost all his time playing. But when he does, he can take out three guys in a single punch!"

"I find that hard to believe," Uiharu muttered.

"Well fine then," Saten frowned, "I won't tell you about the last guy then, seeing as you don't believe me at all."

"No, no, please go on. I'm rather interested in this last one."

Saten smiled, cheered up by her friend's interest, weather feinted or not. "Well, the last guy is the most well known. It's said that if you ever need a hero, he'll be that hero for you. Rumour is, he specialises in defeating high ranked Espers; the higher, the better for him."

"The idea that that barbarian goes around as a knight in shining armour is laughable," Kuroko deadpanned.

"It's true!" Saten swore.

"Yes, well, anyway; the match will be tomorrow at noon at Tokiwadai. You're welcome to attend."

"Eh? They're allowing spectators?" Uiharu blinked.

"Yes. They believe that a valuable lesson may be learnt, or at least that is what they say."

"Oh, cool! We'll be there, right Uiharu?" Saten hooked her arm around Uiharu's shoulders and pulled her close.

"R-Right!" she replied nervously.

* * *

"Connecting… Connection of Misaka 10032 to Misaka Network, Local Only, complete, Misaka mutters as she confirms it."

(A Local Only connection is rare, Misaka 10039 notes.)

(What is the reason for this? Misaka 13577 asks.)

"I have a query, Misaka 10032 states worriedly."

(What about? Misaka 10099 displays her curiosity.)

"There is a rumour about him, Misaka begins. I was looking to see if any other Misaka had heard anything."

This silenced the Network for a few moments.

(What kind of rumour? Misaka 12204 demands as she shows her anger)

(This is the first I'm hearing about it, Misaka 12578 honestly replies. What information is it that forces 10032 to open a Local Only discussion? Misaka begins to feel anxious.)

"A rumour that may indicate that Onee-sama may no longer be permitted it meet him, Misaka reveals the extent of her knowledge."

A moment of silence on the network.

(Why should we care? Misaka 15224 asks what everybody is thinking.)

(If Onee-sama is no longer able to see him, isn't that good for us? Misaka 12204 responds in a self satisfied manner)

(Yes, Misaka 10039 agrees.)

(I concur, Misaka 10099 shows brutal honesty.)

"The rumour only says that he 'Will not interact with Misaka'. Though doubtful, it is possible that we are included in this statement, Misaka 10032 explains."

(That is unlikely, Misaka 12204 protests.)

"True, Misaka 10032 allows. Still, if he agrees that he will not see 'Misaka', and we are spotted interacting with him, this may cause trouble for him, Misaka 10032 shows the reason for her worry."

(I-I think I have more information, Misaka 19090 reveals.)

(Tell us! Misaka 15224 demands)

With that, Misaka 19090 told the rest of the Sisters what she knew, about how he had been challenged to a match and the bet, and where it would take place.

(I am going to cheer him on, Misaka 10099 states without hesitation.)

(No fair, Misaka 19090 whines.)

(You are not the only one who wishes to cheer him on, Misaka 12204 angrily points out)

(No need to argue Misaka joins in as Misaka reveals herself. Let's all have fun Misaka cheers as Misaka shows her peacemaking side.)

With this voice, the voice of 20001, Last Order, Misaka 10032 felt a headache come one.

* * *

"Geez, that troublesome Kamijou is having a fight tomorrow," Fukiyose Seiri grumbled. This girl, who had longish brown hair and big breasts, but was said to have no sex appeal, is one of Touma's classmates at A Certain Highschool. Nicknamed the Iron Wall girl due to being the only girl in their class to stand firm in the fave of Kamijou Touma's charms, she was a serious girl.

"Yes," Himegami Aisa replied. This girl, who had long straight black hair and wore a silver cross around her neck, had the power to kill vampires. Other than that, she was just another classmate that Touma had saved.

"Do you want toy go?" Fukiyose asked.

"Yes," Himegami replied after a moment's hesitation.

"We are going out tomorrow! Misaka informs as Misaka displays her best puppy dog eyes."

"Fine, fine, you little brat," a white haired boy sleepily agrees without even looking at the girl, a seven year old with short brown hair, with an tuft of it sticking high into the air.

"Yay! Misaka cheers as Misaka begins to look forward to it."

* * *

"So, are we going to plan?" Touma asked his two friends.

"Nope," Aogami sang.

"Why not?" Touma asked.

All three boys were walking in the waning sunlight, hours after their confrontation.

"If we don't know their powers, how do we plan?" Aogami asked. "I guess we'll just have to destroy them," Aogami stated with a straight face.

"As it so happens, I do know their abilities-nya. Well, that girls at least," Tsuchimikado told them.

There was no need to ask how he knew. Given enough time, Tsuchimikado could find just about anything out. An Ojou-sama's ability was easy.

Touma frowned. "Why are you taking this so seriously anyway?"

"They threatened my sister."

"They accused me of hurting that girl."

"That is unforgivable." Both boys stated at the same time. "No mercy." They continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Touma muttered. "Well, if you feel this strongly… Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: Somehow, this Two Shot became a Three Shot. Oh well. Next one will be the last, I will also have actual action. I bet you are lokking forward to that.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was overcast, covering the large field in light shadows. Approximately 30 feet from one another, two groups of three stood.

After much squabbling, that was the distance they settled on for starting distance in this duel.

The two groups faced off, waiting for the moment the match would start.

To one side was the prestigious Tokiwadai middle school, and surrounding the field were on lookers.

Most wore the uniform of Tokiwadai, though there was a smattering of others who didn't quite belong, most noticeably the Delta Force's classmates.

Index, the blue haired nun Touma looked after was among them, standing next to Himegami with a pout. As far as she was concerned, it was lunch time and no one was feeding her. Why did Touma have to fight this pointless battle?

The rest of the class was just playing around, chatting about the unusual match, but seemingly not worried at all.

Near the middle of the field, one Shirai Kuroko stood with her two friends, Uiharu and Saten. She wasn't really looking forward to this at all.

Saten on the other hand was holding a large sign up in the air that read 'Go Delta Force Go!' ready to cheer the boys on when the match began.

"You know, I thought the black haired one would be taller," Saten commented. Touma, said black haired one, while by no means small, was the shortest member of the Delta Force.

"Yes, the barbarian is a little on the short side, isn't he," Kuroko maliciously agreed.

"Huh? Why does it sound like you don't like him?" Saten asked.

"That barbarian is the one that Onee-sama has been spending a disproportionate amount of time with," Kuroko growled.

"Umm, by disproportionate, do you mean any time at all?" Uiharu shyly questioned.

"Exactly!"

Saten was about to reply, but the sound of a familiar voice cut her off.

"You! What are you doing here!" Misaka shouted.

For a second, Saten and Uiharu quailed, wondering why Misaka was angry at them. It took a moment for them to realise that Misaka Mikoto, the Third ranked Level 5 nicknamed the Railgun wasn't even looking at them.

Instead she was staring straight at Touma, pointing at him as sparks flew across her body.

The group to the left of them, the Delta Force's classmates, began to mutter among themselves, and Saten had to strainher ears to hear them.

"Could she be another one of Kamijou's?"

"Probably."

"You know what he's like. He can't help himself.

"I recognise her. She's the one that hit on him during Daihasei," Fukiyose mentioned.

"What's short-hair doing here?" Index asked.

"His life really is a Galge," Himegami spoke with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh, hey Misaka!" Touma greeted when he noticed who it was.

Misaka rushed across the field so she was face to face with him.

This didn't change anything though, as Misaka continued to practically yell and Touma's voice seemed to carry over thanks to some of the Espers in his class.

"Why are you here and having a match?" Misaka demanded.

"Well," Touma explained the situation and the events of yesterday. "So because of these two, we have a bet. If we win, they have to do what we say for a week."

Misaka spluttered. "What type of things are you going to have them do?" she asked with a slightly red face.

Touma exchanged glances with Aogami and Tsuchimikado, who both just shook their heads.

"We haven't really decided," Touma shrugged.

"Well, what happens if you lose?"

"Kami-yan won't be allowed to see you anymore," Aogami smiled at her.

"Wha, what!" she shrieked. "What does he mean you and I won't get to meet anymore?" Misaka began to poke her finger into Touma's chest as she demanded, causing him to step back nervously. Of course, Misaka took a step forward for every one of his steps back.

"It wasn't my idea," he protested. "Those girls came up with it on their own."

"And you agreed? What if you lose? Would you really stick with the bet? Would you really be okay if you didn-" Misaka suddenly cut herself off, blushing deeply.

"Huh? What? Why are you so worried?" he asked her when he noticed she'd stopped.

"Argh!" she yelled. "You just better not lose!"

"Of course we're going to win," Touma just brushed her off like that was obvious.

"You, you really think you can win?" Misaka asked.

"It's three on three, and these two are serious. We're not going to lose to some petty rich girls."

"I thought it was your philosophy to run and hide?" Misaka accused.

"Only when I can. And this time, I won't, cause my friends need me," he told her, causing her to blush faintly.

"Stop trying to act so cool," Misaka grumbled.

"If you've finished flirting, its almost time to start-nya," Tsuchimikado teased.

"Yeah Kami-yan, get your girlfriend off the field," Aogami agreed, his usual smile strained in the face of this love-love situation.

"Gak! Gi-Girlfriend!" Misaka recoiled in shock, her face burning up.

"Ha," Touma laughed. "Why would I go out with a kid like her?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with me?" Misaka struck back, firing a bolt of lightning at Touma.

However, with a flick of his right hand, the electricity was dispelled.

There was a collective gasp from the three girls who were their opponents, as well as the audience at large.

"H-H-How did he do that?" Uiharu demanded.

"I don't really know," Kuroko replied darkly. "A power able to so easily overcome Onee-sama's… I thought only the number 1 and 2 could do such a thing."

Speaking of…

* * *

"Why are we here?" an albino boy named Accelerator glared at his young charge. He'd agreed to go somewhere with the girl, Last Order, but hadn't expected to end up at the gates to Tokiwadai with a bunch of freaks in brown cloaks with their hoods up so he couldn't tell who they were. Even Last Order was wearing one of those cloaks.

Not like it mattered. It could have been worse. She could have asked him to go to a theme park with her.

It would be fine as long as he didn't meet the original, but…

"Why the hell am I wearing this?" Accelerator asked Last Order.

She'd demanded he wear this get up, and had even gone so far as to disable his Network connection, so she could all but force this ridiculousness on him.

It was a tight body fitting sports top with long sleeves, while his trousers were made of a similar material except much looser.

It was coloured black and red, and, in Accelerators opinion, looked absolutely atrocious. All in all, it looked like a male cheerleaders uniform. Just being seen in this outfit made him want to kill all those who laid eyes on him.

* * *

Back on the field, just as Misaka sent another volley of electricity to Touma, trying to fry him for the child comment, the girls that were across from them, as well as those that were watching finally managed to find their voice.

"How dare you call Onee-sama childish!"

"Misaka-sama deserves better than you!"

"Go Motaki-san! Crush him for his rudeness."

It seems the girls had the home field advantage.

That press of sound against them stopped Misaka from releasing more electricity as she came to her senses.

She blushed as she realised that all focus had been on her, and quickly scurried away, toward where she had spotted Saten, Kuroko and Uiharu.

"Wow," Uiharu breathed. "I've never seen Misaka-san act like that before," she whispered.

"Yeah," Saten agreed.

"Oh, oh, Onee-sama, why must you continue to so happily spend time with that man when Kuroko is here for you?" the teleporter asked in despair, biting into a handkerchief to prevent her from doing something she would regret.

Still blushing, Misaka barely greeted her friends, instead grumbling under her breath about how she is most certainly _not_ childish, and how _dare_ he say she was. And why did she _care_ so much what he thought anyway?

* * *

Tsuchimikado locked eyes with his two friends as the surrounding girls cheered their enemies on.

"This isn't going to affect you, is it?" he asked. Unlike his usual playful self, right now his voice had the edge of a professional.

"No," Aogami replied, equally serious.

Touma just shook his head, showing it wouldn't bother him.

"Still wish we had more of a cheering squad though," Aogami told them with a smile. "Maybe with a cute loli leading them."

"Like such a thing could happen," Touma scoffed.

"Well, if it was for Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado laughed. "Still, you'd expect our classmates to cheer for us," he turned to where they stood in a group, just waiting.

No, wait, Fukiyose had stepped up and in front of the group. Then, she began to yell.

"Del-Ta-Force!" Clap Clap. "Del-Ta-Force!" Clap Clap. Slowly, their class caught on to what Fukiyose had begun, and began to cheer.

At first, they were drowned out by the larger amount of female Tokiwadai students, but then they grew louder and louder, until they were competing on equal terms with over twice their number.

Aogami grinned. "Now all we need are cheerleaders."

"Coming through Misaka calls as Misaka leads her companions through the crowd!" a little girl with brown hair burst out and onto the side lines, a troupe of eight people in cloaks following behind, with a white haired boy trailing behind them with a scowl.

Touma and Accelerator's eyes met, and the albino's mouth dropped open. "What is he doing here!" the voice of the strongest Esper rang out, pointing an accusing finger at Touma.

"We're here to cheer for him silly, Misaka informs while Misaka deploys the too late now strategy."

"Like hell it is! And like Hell I'm cheering that guy on!" Accelerator spat, before a look of horror overtook his face. "This is a cheerleader uniform, isn't it!" he roared.

"Yes, it is, and yes you will cheer Misaka insists as Misaka refuses Network privileges if you don't as Misaka displays an evil smile."

"£%^&%^*%&!" Accelerator dropped to the ground a second later, his limbs moving erratically.

After a moment, this state of helplessness vanished. "You little brat!" he roared again, trying to lunge at Last Order. She made no move to stop him because they both knew he'd never hurt her so this was an empty threat.

"Argh!" Accelerator's yell rent the air.

"Last chance; cheer, or be unable to connect until the match is over Misaka displays her ultimatum as Misaka refuses to back down.

"You little bitch!" Accelerator hissed, before suddenly he slumped down in defeat. "Fine, I'll cheer the fucking hero on, but in return you must promise never to blackmail me like this again."

"That is fine Misaka grins as Misaka accepts these terms. Now, cast off your disguises and let's cheer for our saviour Misaka commands as Misaka enjoys her power trip!"

As one, the cloaks were thrown off to reveal eight middle school girls. All of them were identical, down to their hair length and choice of attire. Said clothing was a black and red striped uniform with black skirts and a five digit number on the back.

They lined up in two rows of four, pomp ms in hand as they moved as one.

"Go Kami-jou! Go Touma!" they cheered their saviour.

Every one watched on in amazement at this display. Everyone except Kuroko, who'd fainted from Onee-sama overdose."

"Gak!" Touma cried.

Misaka Mikoto rushed up to them in order to find out what was going on. Amazingly, she didn't even give Accelerator a second glance.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer our saviour on, Misaka 10032 informs the Original."

"I'm glad you're here Misaka cries as Misaka grabs Onee-sama's hand! I brought a spare uniform so you could take point Misaka informs as Misaka begins to drag you to a private area!"

"What? No, I-" Whatever else Misaka was going to say was cut off as the other eight Misaka's began to carry her away.

Whatever private area they managed to find must not have been very far away, as the Misaka Mikoto's screams could be clearly heard in the silence that followed these strange events.

"Don't take that off!"

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Perverts! Don't stare like that!"

"No, I don't want to put that on!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When the Level 5 returned, she was blushing wildly, and looked to be holding back tears. She was desperately adjusting the clothes on her body,trying to cover herself as much as possible. However, it was a fact that she was wearing the same outfit as the Sisters, with the words 'Original' written boldly on the back.

"With such close proximity, connection with the Misaka Network may be possible Misaka 15224 speculates."

"This will allow Onee-sama to move with us as one Misaka 10039 explains."

"Heh," all the Misaka's apart from Last Order and Mikoto let out a laugh, a lopsided smile on their faces. "It will be perfect."

Aogami turned to Touma. "You bastard. You magnificent bastard!" the blue haired boy yelled.

"For this, we'll have to kill you. You understand, don't you?" Tsuchimikado looked on with a dark expression.

"Huh! I guess Touma's still Touma, no matter what!" Index's voice came out loud and clear, anger plain in her tone.

Kamijou could just _tell _he was in for a bite on the head soon.

* * *

A/N: THis thing just likes to grow and grow and grow. This is chapter three, I've already written chapter 4, and chapter 5 is the epilouge. Its a short story now.


	4. Chapter 4

The distance was thirty feet.

The referee was unconscious, having suffered a Misaka overload, leaving a woman in a blue suit with shining glasses to mediate the clash.

She did not shout. She barely even raised her voice. But still, her command carried over the large field to the spectators.

"Each of you will state your name, Level, and ability name. Then you will begin the three on three team battle. The time limit is ten minutes. You first!" this woman, the Dorm Manager explained efficiently before pointing directly at the three girls on the field.

These girls, who were so confident yesterday, can't help but feel shaken. To witness their idol, Misaka Mikoto's, electricity being completely defended against caused their hearts to tremble. The boy didn't even seem to be trying.

However, they were all Ojou-sama's, and so hid the shock from the boys.

"I am Motaki Ruri, Level 4, ability name Combustion."

"My name is Orokirin Kasumi. Level 4, ability name Water Dragon," the girl on the left gave a small yet polite bow. She was very short, looking almost child like. Her hair was braided down her back, and her brown eyes were set in a state of perpetual boredom.

"I'm Taki Ao," a black haired girl almost growled. She was the tallest girl there, and yet with her proportions it seemed natural. Her hair was very short, and her dark eyes continued to glare. "Level 4, Shatter Stone."

The Dorm Manager nodded, then turned to the boys. "Same." She demanded.

"Hey, hey, we're Level 0's, I don't see why-" Touma began, but cut himself off after the Dorm Manager fixed him with a glare. "Don't lie to me. I know you have abilities. Now introduce yourselves," her glasses glinted.

"Hai!" all three boys snapped to attention.

"Aogami Pierce, Level 0, Stats Boost."

"Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Level 0, Auto Regeneration."

"Kamijou Touma, Level 0, Imagine Breaker."

"HA! So that's what you're power is called!" Misaka Mikoto pointed at him in triumph, causing Touma to turn to face her. Unfortunately for her, she had pom poms in her hands, so it looked more like she was cheering for him than anything. As soon as she realised this, she blushed like a tomato and went back to trying to sink into the ground.

"Excellent," the Dorm Manager nodded. "Begin."

The girls didn't waste a second, going on the offensive immediately.

Before the boys could take even one step forward, the ground beneath began to shake, knocking them off balance.

In this moment, there was an explosion between all three of them, sending Aogami, who had point, flying forward, while Tsuchimikado and Touma were flung back a little.

As soon as Touma's hand touched the ground as he fell back, the shaking stopped.

Ao's face displayed confusion. Her ability had been stopped.

Before the boys had time to recover though, three tendrils of water sped through the air, trying to knock them backdown.

However, in a surprising display of speed, Aogami dodged to the right, and then ducked under it as it tried to swipe at him.

Touma simply stuck his right hand out, destroying the tendril completely.

The only one that had been hit the water stream was Tsuchimikado, but even that was just a glancing blow, and Touma was quick to destroy it before it could do anymore damage.

The final intact tendril of water retreated back to its owner, just as Touma spotted something in front of his face.

An orange light.

They discussed this yesterday. As the only girl they knew that was going to compete, Tsuchimikado had quickly found out her ability and researched its weaknesses.

Combustion causes the air to explode into flames at the specific area the ability holder, in this case Motaki, concentrated on. She didn't have to see where she was aiming, though it helped increase the speed of Combustion if she could. It had a range of fifty feet, and it took 5 seconds for her to cause an explosion.

The weakness Tsuchimikado discovered was that, for a full three seconds before the actual explosion, there was an orange light hanging in the air.

On a sunny day, it was hard to miss, but at night or on an overcast day like today it stood out.

Touma didn't even think about it as he swiped the light away with his right hand, the familiar noise like glass breaking accompanying it.

Again, Touma spotted the confusion as the ability failed to work, this time on both Motaki and Kasumi as well.

As one, the three boys began toward the girls. Again, the ground began to shake, but this time Touma was ready, and ducked under to press both hands on the ground, stopping the shaking.

With both arms on the ground, he used them to boost his running sped by getting a crouching start.

It was needed to catch up with Aogami and Tsuchimikado, both of whom could out pace Touma any day.

The distance had been reduced to a mere 15 feet when streams of water once again flew out. This time the boys were ready though, and while Aogami and Tsuchimikado skilfully dodged all seven that were aimed at them, three for Tsuchimikado and four for Aogami, Touma ducked around the five after him, destroying three of them with a single swipe and jumping over the last two.

The distance was 10 feet.

Again the orange light show appeared, this time in front of Aogami.

He must have noticed it, because he ducked under it and continued to rush, trusting Touma to have his back.

He did. With another swipe, the orange light was gone, and noting went boom.

Seven feet left.

The earth rose in front of the boys, looking like a wave of soil.

Aogami and Tsuchimikado stopped in their tracks for all of half a second, before starting to run again.

That was all it took for Touma to pull ahead of them and punch the wave of earth, causing it to collapse into a heap, which all three boys jumped over.

On the other side, they could see a wall of water surrounding their enemies like a bubble, three oranges lights glowing. That was Motaki's limit, a limit which increased her charge up time.

Not that that mattered. Touma continued on, while Aogami and Tsuchimikado ducked behind him like they were using him as a shield for the explosion.

They were.

When the lights turned to fire, and the air grew hot, Touma extended forth his right hand, and the fire may as well of been nothing.

The concussive power of the fire was the only thing that effected Aogami and Tsuchimikado, both of whom caught Touma as he was blasted back.

A quick check revealed no real injuries, only a little bruising.

Before the boys was nothing but steam, most likely caused by the water bubble that was protecting the girls from the blast.

The taller two boys dragged Touma to his feet, but prevented him from making a noise.

He glance towards each of them, who nodded their heads. As silently as possible, they continued on.

When they emerge in front of a smug looking Motaki, who had thought she'd won with that last blast, there was nothing that she could do except stumble back in fear.

It was Ao that saved her, creating another wall of earth that quickly scattered and flew towards the trio while she dragged Motaki back toward safety.

They tried to best to dodge the stone, but in the end only Aogami came out of that one relatively unscathed.

The distance was a mere three feet.

"DEL-TA-FORCE! DEL-TA-FORCE!" their class cheered exuberantly; a younger girl with black hair waved a sign which read: Delta Foce Go! in front of them, joining them in their cheers, a smaller girl with flowers in her hair shyly joining in as well.

Beside them, the Misaka cheerleaders danced to the movements. Even Mikoto was doing it, and looked be laughing about it too, no matter how embarrassing it was.

The Imouto's were lined up into three rows. The back two rows were the normal sisters, while the front row consisted of Misaka Mikoto and Last Order, who was cheering her little heart out. Last Order was in the middle, while Mikoto was to her left.

To Last Orders right was Accelerator, who, due to Last Oder having no idea what male cheerleader usually did, was forced to go along with the synchronised female routine.

His thoughts perfectly mirrored the expression on his face, i.e. murderous.

_'Kill that guy, that guy and that girl. Oh, did he just glance at me? He's on the list. Oh, I'm going to make that one painful. Is that fucking hero looking at me? Oh, he's going on my list too. Wait, he's already on the list twelve times over. Fucking hero!'_ he raged.

As though he could sense the murderous intent, Touma shivered and looked back at the three girls.

"So, do you give up?" Touma asked. None of the girls had been hurt yet, but they must've known how close they came to losing and that none of the boys were really injured yet.

For a single moment, Motaki seriously looked like she would fold. But then she seemingly noticed something and smirked.

"Isn't it you who should give up," she suggested.

All three boys followed her gaze, and found a girl in a maid uniform surrounded by Tokiwadai girls, the same one's they'd run into yesterday.

"Huh. Aniki?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Three glares turned to Motaki. "Are you seriously using my sister as a hostage?" Tsuchimikado growled.

"Well, I wasn't intending to, but…"

"Aogami," Tsuchimikado spoke softly, belying his anger. "Get my sister over to our class."

"Got it," Aogami nodded once.

"Huh, you really think we'll let you?" Ao asked.

"Its not a matter of you letting him; after all, its not like you can stop him," Tsuchimikado told them.

"Ha, we'll see about that," Motaki yelled, creating an orange light in Aogami's path.

He ignored it, and sped away, faster than Motaki could follow. Faster than all but the most battle experienced could follow. "How?" Motaki and Ao gasped.

"Didn't you ever wonder what Aogami meant by 'Stats Boost'?"

"Wha?" Motaki mumbled. She'd dismissed it as nonsense.

"Whenever his body is flooded with adrenaline and other natural hormones like that, his stats rise. It's like a computer game where you have Speed, Strength, Agility and all those things. And with how angry he is with this little stunt…" the blond trailed off.

"Adrenaline does that anyway," Motaki spat back.

"Yeah, but with Aogami you get an effect hundreds of times greater than in a normal person."

They turned to the group of girls who were surrounding Miaka just as Aogami was closing in on them.

They fired flames and tossed rocks at him with their powers, but Aogami danced around them with a strangely grim look on her face.

As soon as she understood that they were attacking, Maika shouted "Don't hurt Aogami-nii-chan!" before smacking the closest girl in the back, preventing her from firing.

Then, Aogami was among the group of six Tokiwadai girls. With a single swing, he knocked four girls down, before grabbing Maika and running with her to the Delta Force's classmates. They continued to fire, but Aogami seemed to duck and dodge like a pro.

"He'll pay for touching my sister so familiarly," Tsuchimikado chuckled, before turning his attention back to the girls.

"And so will you," he told them, before punching Touma in the stomach.

Touma and the girls' eyes widened, but before Touma could do anything, Tsuchimikado had already flung him away.

Winded but otherwise fine, Touma scrambled to his feet.

Tsuchimikado pulled out three papers from his jacket, and gave a bitter smile. "_Fallere825_!" he declared.

The significance of these words went over most people's heads, but for Touma, who knew of magicians and their Magic name, the name they declare when they'll attack like they're trying to kill, this was really shocking.

"You idiot! You can't be serious!" Touma yelled.

"No one threatens my sister." The blond stated simply.

"You'll seriously hurt yourself!"

"Ha, don't worry Kami-yan, I'll make sure the damage to my body isn't too bad."

"Idiot! Can't I change your mind?"

"Not this time Kami-yan."

"Fine then. The least I could do is take some of the burden from you."

Tsuchimikado glanced behind him toward Touma. "I get Motaki."

"Rock girl is mine then," Touma told him.

"I guess that leaves me with miss water snake," Aogami smiled as he returned.

The boys turned back to the girls, only to find that they too had been planning. Surround the boys were three orange lights, a circular wall ready to blast them, and above them, a giant stream of water in the shape of a dragon, ready to crash down.

"We don't like being ignored," Motaki shouted, just as they let everything lose too attack.

However, in the time it took for Motaki to boast and the attacks to go off, Tsuchimikado had already chanted "In these four corners, none may enter my space," and set up a magic barrier that protected them all from harm.

Seconds after that was done though, Motoharu coughed up blood and then pressed down on his right side in pain.

Touma looked on in worry, but when Aogami looked at Tsuchimikado, he only nodded his head, acknowledging his friends determination, no matter how unnecessary.

_'What kind of things do those two do together?'_ Touma couldn't help but ask himself.

A moment later the barrage stopped.

In less than a second, the three began to move. Motoharu destroyed the barrier before they bypassed it, allowing the three to leap at the girls.

Again they were shocked that their attacks didn't bury the boys.

As Aogami appeared in front of Kasumi, she tried to raise her arms as well as the water to protect herself, but Aogami simply punched before she could raise her defence. All it took was a single hit, and she was unconscious. He was simply that much faster than her.

When Touma landed in front of Ao from his leap, he purposefully rolled, allowing his right hand to press into the ground.

With a satisfying sound, Touma could tell he stopped her power from defending herself.

Coming out of his roll, Ao was completely unprotected as his fist hit her cheek and knocked her down.

Unlike Aogami, Touma didn't knock her out cold, but never the less, she was out of the fight.

Before Tsuchimikado had even landed Motaki was already preparing her explotions. She wasn't going to get caught by surprise so easily.

However, even then it was too late.

Tsuchimikado swept past the orange lights that telegraphed an explosion, and before she could do anything, was punched once in the stomach and then flung right next to where her own Combustion was taking place.

"Burn," Tsuchimikado said, before the explosion caused her to fly through the air.

Motaki landed hard, burns along her arms from where she had tried to shield herself. Once the reaction had started in the air, it was too late to stop it, although she had managed to weaken it somewhat. She, too, was unconscious.

Looking at his own wounds, as well as those on his friends and enemies, Tsuchimikado couldn't help but ask himself something.

Was it worth it?

* * *

A/N: And once more, I realise that I'm much more suited to comedy than action. Oh well.

Oh, and Adrenaline doesn't quite work like that. It does have a part in it though. It is known as the Flight or Fight response, and it is the body's way of preparing for physical duress.

Level 0's to me are powers which are passive. Asin only activae duriing certain situations and the person has little to no control over actuvation. For example, Tsuchimikado can heal, but you only heal when injuried. So long as he is not injured, he has no power. Aogami's power responds to his body. As long as he is not stressed, he is essentially normal. Heh, I tried to keep an Otaku theme for his, and hence Stats Boost. Video Games, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were beaten, while Touma and Aogami had sustained superficial wounds only. The one suffering the most damage was Tsuchimikado.

As soon as the battle was over, Miaka immediately began to badger him to let her have a look and began to treat his wounds as best she could. How was she to know that his Auto Regeneration was already working and that he'd be fine before the sun set?

Meanwhile, as Tsuchimikado happily got treatment from his lovable little sister, Aogami and Touma made their way to the Dorm Manager.

They didn't even get half way there before a flood of identical Misaka's surrounded Touma.

"Congratulations, Misaka 10032 makes sure to speak first."

"No fair, I wanted to be first Misaka 12204 grumbles. Well done, Misaka offers for honest thoughts."

"Umm, could you look that way? Misaka 19090 asks shyly." So saying she pointed to Touma's left.

He turned to face that way, wondering what she wanted him to look at when he felt soft warm lips on his cheeks.

With red cheeks, Touma looked back at the Misaka in front of him, who was lightly blushing.

"You were really amazing out there, Misaka 19090 happily expresses her awe."

"What are you trying to pull? Misaka 12204 screeches to show her anger." So saying, she and five other Misaka Imouto pulled the girl away from Touma, who was in shock.

"Yeah! Misaka 10039 agrees."

"Why did you do that? Misaka 15224 asks, intending to understand the reasoning behind your actions."

The Misaka's all continued to crowd around Misaka 19090.

This Misaka, who dieted and was displaying hints of shyness more and more often, blushingly explained; "I'd read it was one way to congratulate someone Misaka 19090 displays her findings."

The Misaka's exchanged glances, before turning to Touma as one. "Offering congratulations in this way is acceptable Misaka agrees," most of the Misaka intoned, crowding around the boy for one purpose only.

However, before they could make another move, an arc of electricity caused them all to jump away.

The original stood there, her shoulder trembling as she pointed an accusing finger at Touma. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Mikoto yelled, her face red in anger.

"Well, I-" Touma began, desperately trying to defend himself.

"Ah, Onee-sama can't be honest, Misaka 10032 teasingly points out her observation. Most likely the Original wants to congratulate the saviour too Misaka suggests."

"Well, we shouldn't complain Misaka 15224 happily adds her comments."

"All the better for us Misaka 12204 grins victoriously as she claims her prize." So saying, that Misaka grabbed onto Touma's arm and pressed herself close to him.

"Hey! Misaka 10032 protests. This Misaka is the one that is closest to him, Misaka 10032 points out in an angry tone."

"Ha, yo-" Misaka was cut off as a scramble once again comensed, with the added complication of Misaka Mikoto adding in her own thunder as she tried to separate the group.

"HOLD IT!" Fukiyose appeared on the scene. She spoke with authority that caused the Misaka's to listen, stopping them in their tracks. "If you want to offer your thoughts, get in line. One at a time, no more than 30 seconds for each person. If you want more time, you'll have to line up from the back!"

Scrambling, the Misaka's got formed a single file line. In the confusion, the Original Misaka was lost; the clones weren't wearing their military goggles, and so the Sisters were identical.

However,

"You, you and you!" Fukiyose pointed to three of the clones in turn. "Back of the line; you've already spoken your piece once."

The three opened their mouths as if to argue, but ended up closing their mouths with a snap at the look Fukiyose was giving them. Soon, they were nodding and rushed to the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Fukiyose maintained the carful balance of oestrogen around Kamijou, most of the rest of the class headed over to either Aogami or Tsuchimikado.

Aogami and the boys that surrounded him looked on at Touma's group in jealousy. How dare he have so many cute girls all trying to give him on the cheek? And he says he is unlucky? Pah!

There were a few girls in the group, and though they weren't glaring on in jealousy, they were shaking their heads in distaste. They wanted to tell him how good a job he did too, but doing it now would be too much of a hassle what with all those little girls trying to play lovers with him.

"Um, excuse me," a feminine voice shyly broke the tense atmosphere.

Aogami dragged his attention away from Touma and the line of cute girls literally lining up to catch his attention to the younger girl in front who had approached. It was Saten. Along with her was Uiharu, who was desperately trying to hide how intimidated she was surrounded by all these high school students.

Aogami smiled, something that caused Uiharu to shudder slightly. It was a creepy grin.

"Yes?" Aogami asked the longer haired of the two.

With a small blush on her face, Saten thrust forward her sign. "Could I please get your autograph!" she quickly bowed.

Slightly taken aback, it took a moment for Aogami to process what he'd been asked. But when he did, he jumped up into the air with a "Whoop!"

With one arm, Aogami hugged Saten close to him and shouted "HA! Take this Kami-yan, you're not the only one with female fans!" The blue haired boy was practically crying tears of happiness; on the other hand, Saten was blushing brightly at having herself pressed against the firm chest of a buff older guy.

When she finally managed to pry loose from his hold, she caught a glimpse of how happy he was as he signed his name. She didn't have the heart to tell him she was going to get the other two member's of the Delta Force's signature as well.

Something of this must have shown on her face though, as one of the girls leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured her. "Aogami is a big boy; he's just happy that someone appreciates his efforts. Ahh," the girl sighed. "Neither he nor Tsuchimikado are bad guys, but they both have weird tastes, so the girls sometimes ignore them. It's a shame really, considering how hot they are."

Looking at the three members of the Delta Force, Saten and Uiharu couldn't help but unconsciously nod their heads in agreement, causing the surrounding girls to giggle.

Noticing this, another girl grinned mischievously. "We can get you pictures if you want? Double price for pics when they they're serious though."

Shyly, Saten bought three pictures of each; one normal, one shirtless and the last serious, plus a picture of them all together. Well, she bought duplicates of Touma; she had a feeling Misaka would want them.

Strangely, Uiharu didn't say anything at her buying candid photos of half naked boys; she looked vaguely interested in buying one herself, causing Saten to grin.

"Um, what are they really like?" Uiharu forced herself to ask after a moment. Now she was curious; in the majority of pictures, looked like they were causing trouble.

"Well, Aogami is just what you see; an otaku who sometimes mixes 2-D and 3-D logic. Apart from that though, he's an idiot of the highest order. Tsuchimikado is known as the Sis-con Sergeant because of his feelings for his little step sister. No blood relation. He is also really mysterious; disappearing at odd moments, constantly on the phone to strange people. We really don't understand him at all."

"And the third?" Saten asked.

"Kamijou is the jewel of our class. All the bad things happen to him, like he is sucking up all the bad luck in the area, leaving the rest of us with only good luck. Poor guy," the girl shook her head. "That's why we girls try our best to help him how ever we can."

"Yeah," one of the boys snorted. "He gets all the girls' attention. Really unlucky."

"Don't mind him," the suddenly flustered girl tried to wave off that guy's words.

Saten and Uiharu sweatdropped.

"Kamijou is always willing to help though."

"It sounds like Kamijou-san is the only good one of the group."

"Don't say that," one of the guys scolded Uiharu.

"Yeah," another girl agreed. "The Delta Force is lively and exciting; they make every class fun. And when they get serious…. Well, let's just say even Level 5's would be afraid."

* * *

They were being loaded up on stretchers; all the girls that had been hurt were being taken to the hospital for treatment.

Beside Motaki's stretcher, the Dorm Manager stood.

Motaki was confused. Her mind and heart were shaken; how were they beaten by a bunch of Level 0's?

Her thoughts must have shown in her eyes, as the Dorm Manager began to speak. "You were arrogant. You expected them to be easy pickings because of your abilities, and so didn't prepare accordingly. You know, don't you? They could have won without using their abilities, if they wanted. You forced them to when you threatened that girl. You will be punished for that, by the way. Using such under handed tactics is disgraceful."

"But," Motaki weakly tried to protest, but a single shake of the Dorm Managers head silenced her.

"You should've given up once they were up close; after that, you had no chance of winning.

"How were you so sure we would lose?" Motaki couldn't help but ask.

The woman's glasses glinted. "Because I just knew."

* * *

"Are you okay, Aniki?" Tsuchimikado Maika asked her elder brother as she finished applying the bandages.

"All thanks to you!" he enthused.

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

"Because I won't let anyone hurt you," he told her somberly.

"Idiot," Maika replied, whacking him on the head. "You get your favourite tonight."

"YES!"

* * *

A blushing Touma didn't know what to do or say as what felt like a dozen Misaka's continued to try and give him congratulatory kisses and offer to take him out for lunch or dinner to celebrate his victory.

Then the next girl, another Misaka, stepped in front of him, electricity arcing off of her freely as she delivered a series of sharp pokes to his chest. "Don't you dare do anything with my little sisters, you hear me?"

"Ah," Touma stumbled back, "Mikoto?" he asked. There were too many Misakas here, so it was easier to use her given name.

"In fact, I'll be keeping an eye on you, just to make sure you don't even think of anything."

"Eh? Isn't that just sticking to me for a whole day?" he asked.

"Eh?" Mikoto blushed. "Well, I guess that's t-t-true." Mikoto nodded her head as though to herself. "Well, while I'm watching you, I may as well treat you to something for a job well done."

"Erm, thanks?" Touma said uncertainly.

"And don't worry about those girls. I'll give her and the others a good talking to, so they never bother us again."

"Er, us?"

"Wha, what are you talking about?" Mikoto's face turned even redder than before as she realised what she'd just said. "Shut up!" she let out a spark, but before she could do anything that big breasted girl had grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away.

"Next!" Fukiyose shouted as she directed Mikoto to the back of the line.

* * *

'_76, 75, 74, 73, 72, 71,_' a certain white haired albino counted backwards. He'd tried doing so from ten, but that hadn't helped at all. He was trying to calm himself down, but with the way people kept sneaking glances and snickering at him, he was in a killing mood.

He couldn't leave though. Last Order was hugging the fucking hero around the legs, asking him if he enjoyed their dance routine.

Until then, Accelerator could hold in his anger, but when the hero's eyes flickered over to him for that brief second, the number 1 Esper lost it.

Wasting no time, he flipped on his switch and charged. "FUCKING HERO! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

And so began a chase for Touma's life, in which Touma yelled many a Fuko da!

* * *

And where was Kuroko during all this? On the floor, unconscious, a small stream of blood coming out of her nose and drool escaping from the corner of her lips, which even looked like she'd been frothing from the mouth.

It seems she woke up just in time, and at just the right angle, to witness an upskirt view of all the Misaka's when they kicked upwards.

Poor girl could have died of happiness right there and then.

And the girls punishment? Well, let's just say it involved Maid costumes, tea, every fetish outfit Aogami could think up of, and lots of hugging.

* * *

A/N: Well, this two shot became a three shot and then what I can only describe as a short story. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Omake - This should prob be on the chapter one back, but...

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not doubt  
I'm telling you why  
Accelerator is coming to town  
He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's _naughty _and nice  
Accelerator is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for your own sake!  
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not doubt  
I'm telling you why  
Accelerator is coming to town  
Accelerator is coming to town Kyukyahahahahah


End file.
